


Burger Time

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Baking, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Cooking, F/M, HEA Always, Making Food, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of past child abuse, Pickles - Freeform, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey Loves Food (Star Wars), diner, making cheese - Freeform, rey loves burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Based off a prompt. Rey is trying to make the perfect burger. Ben doesn't know why she's so obsessed. Her latest creation was delicious but she's not happy. She tells him when she was younger she was always hungry, until one day a boy bought her a burger, it was the best thing she ever tasted. She wants to recreate that moment again. Ben was that boy. He took her to Chewie's diner. Chewie has retired, but he asks him to make the burger again. He takes Rey there. Rey eats it and cries. She wanted to make it for him. Ben says she can.  Ben proposes to her, she screams and squeezes ketchup all over him by accident. She says yes. Chewie asks if they want more fries. HamburgerFrench fries Rey loves food, but she loves Ben more.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Burger Time

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. based off a prompt. Be amused!

It started out with a burger in bed. She had eaten the greasy thing in their hotel room. The obscene sounds she made, Ben had to stop himself from grabbing her and tearing her clothes off. He didn’t want to seem like an animal, constantly pawing at her. 

But then she started making burgers at home, in that cute apron of hers, and those tiny shorts. Tiny shorts that showed off all that tanned skin, he had to stop himself from groping her. 

He didn’t know where this obsession with burgers came from. Every week she was trying out a new recipe. She even started growing tomatoes and lettuce. She started making ketchup which was turning into a messy project. She was making burger buns as well. There was a cupboard filled with pickles she had made from different cucumbers and spices. Ben wondered if she was going to be making cheese and then raising cattle for the patties soon. 

Each week she would make a burger and each week Ben would eat it, smiling at her. She did put in a lot of effort into making it. Her eyes would watch him, as if she were waiting for something. 

He wasn’t going to pretend the fresh burger buns didn’t add something to it, or that the freshly made ketchup was a perfect balance. She even made hand cut french fries, sprinkled with fancy sea salt flakes. It was good, so good. 

But she kept staring at him, and he didn’t know why. 

* * *

He comes back to their apartment, and it’s in complete disarray. It looks like a tornado went through everything. 

“Rey?” Ben called out

Ben finds her in the kitchen, putting chunks of something into a cheesecloth. There is a smell in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked

“Making cheddar cheese”

“Why?”

“For the burger duh”

“Rey, this has gone too far”

“What?”

“You have cows in the apartment too?”

“No, we’re not allowed pets remember?”

“Why are you making cheese in here? The smell!”

“It’s for the burgers, I thought you would appreciate that”

“Rey, you’ve been making burgers for weeks, I don’t think a person is supposed to eat that many burgers”

Rey grabs the cheesecloth and throws it into the garbage. She starts throwing everything into the trash. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Ben asked

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong” Rey answered as she continued to throw stuff out

“You’re angry at me”

“I’m not”

“Rey, it’s not that I don’t like the burgers you’ve been making, I’m just saying it’s a lot”

Rey doesn’t answer him, she continues to throw things out. She opens the cupboards and sees the jars of pickles. She reaches for a jar and opens it. She pours it down the sink. Ben grabs the jar from her to stop her. 

“Rey, what are you doing? You worked so hard on these” Ben said

“It doesn’t matter”

“It matters, you matter. You’ve been working on these burgers for weeks, and I have no idea why, but it made you happy. I’m sorry if I upset you, I didn’t mean to, but really I don’t think my heart can take any more burgers right now”

Rey scooped up the pickles from the sink and threw them into the trash. She took the trash out of the bin and went to throw it out. Ben sighed as he watched her leave. 

* * *

Ben sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out of the shower. She walked out wearing an oversized t shirt. She walked around the bed and got into bed. She turned onto her side, facing away from him. Ben reached to her but stopped. He pulled his hand back and turned off the light instead. He laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. 

“Do you remember when we met?” Rey asked

Ben looks over to her, she didn’t move at all. 

“Of course I remember, you were a wild feral creature, I thought you were going to bite me” Ben said

“I hadn’t eaten or drank anything that day. It was so hot that day. I remember I was going to pass out in the sun and no one would have noticed or cared. I remember dragging my haul for the day in the sun. And I thought if I brought back enough maybe I’d get ice cream. It was so stupid though”

“Rey”

“And then you drove by and saw me. You stopped and asked if I needed help. You didn’t even know me”

“You were 10, and alone on the side of the road, of course I was going to stop”

“You offered to drive me back, I thought you were a creep”

“I was 15”

“Everyone’s always wanted something from me, I had to earn everything. I didn’t trust you at first, but then you took me to that diner, it had air conditioning, I’d never felt so cool before. You ordered me a burger and fries, and I couldn’t pay for it. But you said your uncle owned the place and let you eat for free. That was the first time I ever felt full. It was the first time I ever had a burger that wasn’t cold and old. It was the best thing I’ve ever tasted. And I just wanted to recreate that for you”

Ben’s arms are around her, pulling her close to him. He presses up against her back and kisses her head. 

“Rey”

“I’m sorry I made a mess, and made the apartment stink of cheese. I’m sorry all the pickles took up your space in the kitchen”

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok. You can make as many things as you want. Rey you know I love you, and I would do anything for you. I’ll eat whatever you want to make”

“You’re just saying that now”

“I love you Rey, I’ve always loved you”

“I know it’s silly to be obsessed over a burger”

“It’s not silly. I’m sure uncle Chewie will appreciate it. You’re the only one that likes his burgers”

* * *

Ben was driving down the highway with Rey next to him. He didn’t tell her where they were going. She just stared out the window. They finally stopped and Rey looked up at the run down building. The outside was falling apart but the inside looked better. Ben held Rey’s hand as they walked in and waved at Maz. 

“Oh, have a seat anywhere you want” Maz said

Rey and Ben sat down in a familiar booth. Rey looked around. It was almost as she remembered. Rey wants to know why Ben brought her here, but before she can even ask, a plate is placed in front of her. Burger and fries. She looks up and sees Chewie standing there. 

“Chewie!” Rey jumps out of her seat to hug him

“Hey kid. How are you?” Chewie answered

“I thought you retired”

“I did, I came back because Ben said you liked my burgers”

“Oh well, you didn’t have to do that”

“Nonsense, at least someone appreciates me around here” Chewie said

“I heard that! Get back to work!” Maz yelled

“Don’t nag me woman!” Chewie yelled back as he walked away

Rey smiled as she sat back down and looked at the burger on the plate. 

“Go ahead, I know you’re dying to” Ben said

Rey didn’t even hesitate, she picked up the burger and took a bite. It wasn’t exactly the same. It tasted like a burger, but for some reason it wasn’t the same. She swallows and looks up at Ben who’s waiting for a response from her. 

“It’s not the same” Rey said

“Chewie made the same way he always makes it” Ben said

“I know, it’s just, it’s not the same”

“It’s never the same as the first time, like the first time we kissed, or the first time you let me in”

“Ben! We’re in public”

“Nothing is ever as good as the first time. But everytime with you is special”

“Ben, I just wanted to recreate this for you. It was the first time in my life I was happy”

Chewie returned and placed a milkshake in front of her. Rey’s eyes stared at the milkshake, it was chocolate. 

“Everything about you is special Rey. I’ve known you a decade and I still learn new things about you every day”

Ben places something in front of her. She looks at it and then back up to Ben. 

“Ben, why is there a carburetor here?” Rey asked

“I don’t know, maybe you should find out”

Rey picks up the carburetor, and looks at it. She starts to take it apart, and inside she sees something. She reaches her fingers in and takes it out. She gasps when she realizes what it is. Ben’s hand wraps around hers. 

“Rey, will you marry me?” Ben asked

Rey nods, unable to say anything, as tears fill her eyes. She reaches for some napkins, but ends up squeezing the ketchup bottle instead, squirting ketchup all over Ben. He laughs. 

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” Rey yells out

Ben takes the ring and slips it on her finger. He gets up out of the booth and pulls her out of her seat and kisses her. 

“Well it’s about time” Maz said

“I’ll call Han” Chewie said


End file.
